


I’m a librarian, not a…

by blueharlequin



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, M/M, Magic and Science, POV Alternating, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: Sam is attacked by a demon and pushed through a portal into the future. He meets the crew of the Starship Enterprise as they are fending off an attack on a Federation science space station. When the attack is over it's up to Sam to figure out who has been possessed and how to explain he's not insane to the ship's doctor.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (or at least Sam's background) will not make any sense unless you read [The Alexandria Organisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455925) first. 
> 
> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

Sam had been at one of the smaller locations in northern California for about eight months when it happened. He had just opened the newest shipment from the Organisation to catalogue. He groaned, there were no summary sheets about the items, only a packing list. _“I’m going to have to call the San Francisco office again,”_ he thought to himself. This was the second time in three weeks the coordinator had left them out of the box. Inside the carton, there were two new books and a plain wooden box carved with a sigil Sam had only been familiar with, in the aftermath of meeting Henry. “What the hell?” he muttered. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised it was a spell box and could only be activated by blood dripped into the wooden grooves. The fact that it was sent without a warning sent up alarm bells in his mind. Sam knew something was up the moment he heard a violent bang coming from the repository door. Before he could even reach for his gun the demon somehow breached the wards and knocked him to the floor.

“Where is it?” The creature shrieked. The demon spied the box in Sam’s hand. It tore the flesh in the possessed body’s palm and dived toward him.

Too late Sam realised the demon’s intent. He yelled, “No no no!” as a flare of light enveloped them and they vanished.

* * *

Dr McCoy was doing routine medical checks on the station when the alarm went off. He paused to determine if it was legitimate. Scotty and Keenser were in the process of calibrating new sensors installed on the older science station and the alarms had been going off intermittently all day. It also didn't help that the station was conducting research on what seemed to be a temporal time distortion and occasionally the alarm would go off when the station was rocked with unidentifiable bursts of energy. The thing made him nervous and he didn't know why Jim had insisted that he be the one for this particular away mission.

He's about to go back to his scan when he felt the station rock in a different manner, which to his chagrin, he was able to identify as something crashing into it. He directed his patient to follow emergency procedures then went in search of his crewmates. He found Scotty and Keesner at the central command station helping evacuate the personnel. "Report," he barked. He was the highest ranking officer on the deck at the moment.

"An unidentified ship has latched onto the station," before Scotty could continue, strings of energy started jumping over every surface. They suddenly converged and what Bones could only describe as a portal started to manifest in the centre of the command deck. A shockwave pressed them back against the instruments and with a roar like the wind in a thunderstorm the portal exploded dropping two figures on the ground. The three of them watched in shock as one of the men stabbed the other in the shoulder with a knife. The man with the knife in him started to chant something and they all took a step back in astonishment as the other man threw his head back and black smoke issued out of his mouth. The roiling mass twisted away from them and disappeared down one of the corridors.

McCoy hauled the injured man towards him grabbing onto his shirt to pull him out from under the rapidly closing portal. "Get us out of here!" he yelled.

Scotty opened the comm and frantically shouted, "Enterprise! Four to beam up!"

Garbled speech filtered through, and McCoy realised the station was shuddering again with the force of another wave of energy. The distortion was probably interfering with subspace and that meant that no rescue would be forthcoming at the moment.

The unidentified man had struggled out of his hands for the moment and McCoy grabbed onto him again grasping his wrist tightly. They both hissed in astonishment as a soulmark materialised on each of their inner forearms. They only had a moment to look at each other as a group of mercenaries burst onto the deck.

"Get them!" the leader commanded, "and find that data!"

McCoy wondered where the hell the security team was as he could tell they were outnumbered. They didn't have any weapons on them; they were in Federation space on a damn science base so security was minimal. "Run!" he bellowed as he motioned to another hallway, half of the men peeled away and chased after them. They stuttered to a stop just as they reached the shuttle deck, the hallway was blocked by debris from the ship collision. Undoubtedly, the space behind it was automatically sealed off by the base computer to prevent depressurisation. The sound of boots reached them, and McCoy realised that they were trapped. Scotty and Keenser quickly flipped open panels around them looking for Jefferies tubes, anything to allow them to escape.

"Stand back," his soulmate said in a deep voice, "shore up the sides of the corridor with some of that broken stuff, it'll make it harder for them to get through." McCoy registered him pulling the knife out of his shoulder and was about to fuss about tissue damage and blood loss when the group following them rounded the corner. The man charged into the fray and the Enterprise crew gaped in amazement as he began to systematically take out their attackers. The man was brutal and a few times McCoy lost track of the knife in his hands with how quickly he was using it. Just when it seemed like he had beaten back all of them a shout rose from behind them. Another troop of mercenaries appeared down the hall and they were headed towards them.

"Kirk to away team!" The doctor's legs sagged in relief when he heard Jim's voice ring out clearly over the comm.

"Four to beam straight to the isolation ward!" McCoy responded as he rushed over to grab hold of the other man. He has no idea where the man had appeared from so the doctor engaged medical safety protocols.

"What?" he heard Jim exclaim seconds before they energised. Chekov beamed them straight to the room in sickbay. Before they even registered that they were clear, Bones saw Jim rush into sickbay and goggle at them through the iso ward window.

"Doctor!" Scotty called out. He turned, ignoring the Captain for the moment, he had a patient to take care of. His soulmate was glancing wildly around taking in everything and from what he could gather the man had accumulated more injuries during the fight.

He approached him slowly and the man's head whipped around to study him. "Easy, I'm a doctor. I'm just going to take a look at those wounds." The front of the man's shirt was stained bright red and rapidly spreading.

"I don't like to be touched," he replied. He looked around, "Where are we?"

"You're in sickbay on the Starship Enterprise," Kirk responded through the link. McCoy watched as his soulmate's eyes widened in shock then abruptly rolled back into his head as he passed out from blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time travel?" Jim said as he looked through the observation window.

"Seems like, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened to us. I mean he's got an old United States driver's licence and some of the money in his wallet are collector's items nowadays."

The captain rifled through the items they had collected from man’s pockets while he was sedated. “How did someone from the early 21st century appear here?”

“No clue, and that is not even the weirdest thing.”

“Bones, how can time travel not be the weirdest thing?”

“He’s got genetic anomalies that I’ve never seen before, something altered his biology artificially. I don’t know of anything that could produce those results, not even after studying all of the messed up crap they did during the Eugenics Wars.”

“Stuff like Khan?” The captain looked at their unconscious guest in alarm.

“Even more advanced than that but it seems inert. If he really is from the 21st century, something is very wrong as they should not have had that technology then.”

“Can we run a search for a ‘Sam Winchester’ in the old Earth data archives?”

Spock answered as he strode in, “Already in progress Captain. However, I was told it would take some time, as the records from that time and area are difficult to retrieve and possibly incomplete.”

"We gotta wake him up, find out what the hell is going on. It can’t be a coincidence that he just happened to show up the moment the base was attacked.”

"There's one more thing," the captain gave him a look that clearly expressed ' _how could there be more_?' McCoy took a deep breath, "he's also my soulmate."

"What?! When did that happen?"

"I grabbed him while we were on the space station and there wasn't time to do anything about it. Since we haven't had a chance to complete the bond, it will be an issue once I wake him up."

"Bones, are you going to be okay bonding with a complete stranger? I know that everything has to be put on hold until you guys complete the bond, but surely it can wait because of extenuating circumstances. I mean he's hot but we don't know a thing about him."

Leonard was tempted to swat Jim upside the head. "Your mark is different because you died. Just because you and the hobgoblin were able to wait until you recovered doesn't mean everyone else can. Spock has incredible discipline and you were unconscious. Besides, it's no different than any other random meeting." _'Except for the freaky portal, and the time travel, and whatever the hell that was with the guy he was fighting,'_ his mind supplied.

Jim and Spock clearly thought the same thing, as the captain looked at him incredulously and one of Spock's eyebrows winged up in an unprecedented display of disbelief.

"Well let me wake him up. Spock, I'm gonna need your strength. I have a feeling he's gonna wake up swinging." Bones grabbed a hypospray and moved into the room. He had repaired all of the tissue damage and blood loss from the stab wound, inoculated the man against everything that had cropped up in the last two centuries, and make sure he wasn't carrying anything that had been eradicated since then. Sam was fully healed but the talk about his strange DNA could wait until later.

Leonard was right to step away quickly once he administered the medication. He saw Jim's eyes go up in surprise as Spock's hands shook a little when he stopped the man's punch. "It would be inadvisable for you to continue struggling Mr Winchester," Spock said calmly.

Sam stilled immediately, it was eerie how fast he complied. Spock stepped back and let him sit up, observing his behaviour. Interestingly, his first words to them were, "So what year is it?"

"So you know you travelled through time?" the captain asked him sternly.

"Well I'm not in Kansas anymore," he snarked back.

Leonard snorted at the reference and Sam turned to him. His eyes widened and he looked down to the mark upon his forearm then to the one on the doctor's arm. He opened his mouth to speak but Bones interrupted him.

"We'll get to that in a moment, privately," he added for the captain's benefit. Jim would undoubtedly try and horn in on that discussion. He knew Spock would intervene if the captain overstepped his bounds. "Well, I believe introductions are in order. This is Captain James Kirk, Commander Spock, and I'm Leonard McCoy, the Chief Medical Officer. We just need you to tell us what is going on first, Mr Winchester."

"Sam, please, and you tell me," he replied, "I'm just a librarian." The doctor noted a small bit of hesitation in the last sentence. "Look, I was archiving a bunch of books and reliquaries when this demon broke into the archive. It attacked me, then ripped open its hand and stuck it on this box I was holding. Next thing I know, I was falling. When I hit the ground, I started an exorcism and the demon smoked out."

McCoy moved over to the replicator, he needed to synthesise an antipsychotic right away. "I'm not crazy," Sam called over to him, evidently intuiting what he was about to do. "You've got a demon loose in here somewhere."

"That is highly illogical. There are no such things as demons." Spock declared.

"Has this been proven or are you just dismissing it without any evidence?" Sam snapped back. Spock opened his mouth then closed it again looking contemplative.

"He's got you there, Spock," McCoy had seen a lot of things in his life but seeing the Vulcan speechless was a rare treat.

Sam huffed, "Okay let me put it in acceptable scientific terms. I was fighting a gaseous parasitical entity that left its host to find another when it realised it was going to be expelled painfully by a certain tonal inflexion it loathes."

"That actually sounds pretty convincing," the captain replied. "Say we believe you, what do you suggest?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, "Well I don't know why it wanted to come here, but it evidently knew what the box would do. It would just keep jumping hosts if I tried to get rid of it and I don't know what the current state of its home... dimension is at this point in time so I don't want to send it back there without knowing that." He sighed, "See if the Alexandria Organisation still exists in this time period. That's who I work for, they have been around since about 300 AD so I wouldn't be surprised if they are still in business."

Spock was already tapping away at his PADD by the time Sam finished speaking.

"Now if you two will excuse us, I think Sam and I need some alone time." Bones logged out of his shift and put himself on leave. He hoped Jim would have the common sense to take a hint.

The captain reached towards the comm link, "Bones, I'll assign security,"

McCoy cut him off sharply, "No you won't."

"Doctor, I concur, you must realise," the Commander took up the argument.

"Spock," McCoy interrupted firmly, "He's my soulmate. It's been scientifically proven he cannot harm me intentionally. Now if you two mother hens are done, we'll be in my quarters if anyone needs us. Post security down the hallway if you are so concerned." With that Leonard held out his hand to Sam and was mildly surprised when the younger man took it without comment. They both shivered on contact. The awareness of the unfinished bond making itself known as it yearned to be completed.

Once they cleared the doorway and entered the turbolift, Sam spoke, "I thought the blond was the captain."

"He is, but he trusts my judgement." McCoy stopped in front of the door to his quarters. "You seem to be taking this well. Does this happen often?" He ushered the younger man inside, locked the door, and went to get a drink. Leonard figured they both needed one.

Sam accepted the proffered bourbon gratefully, after taking a swig he replied, "Just a few times, mostly to the past. I was once thrown five years into an alternate future. I think this is the first time I've been this far in the future. I never did get my answer back there, what year is it?"

"2264," McCoy replied. He watched Sam blanch for a moment before he took a deep breath and calmed himself. It was quite amazing since McCoy didn't think he'd be able to handle news like that so well.

"Do you want to go back?" McCoy knew that he was an obstinate curmudgeon but even with this realisation the doctor hoped Sam wanted to stay. His ex-wife hadn't been his soulmate and he supposed that might have been one of the problems between them. At his age, he was beginning to despair about finding his other half but it would be unethical and detrimental to both of them if he forced Sam to make a choice.

Leonard put his glass down and turned to ask, "My apologies Sam, but I just realised I should have asked how do you want this to go?" It had also occurred to Leonard that, at the time period Sam was from, same-sex bonds had only begun to be acknowledged as romantic and/or sexual. Up until the late 20th century most of them had only been recognised as platonic bonds. Bonding could be done without sex and Leonard had to make sure he gave Sam the option just in case he decided he wanted to get back to his own time period.

Sam blushed a deep red and answered, "I don't mind if we have sex." He looked Leonard up and down for a moment then continued, "I _really_ don't mind."

"Well then," McCoy walked over to stand in front of him and placed his hands on Sam's hips. "Just tell me what you want, or if I should stop," he brought their lips together briefly then pulled away slightly to give Sam room to speak.

"Definitely more of that," Sam grinned and dove back in for another kiss.

McCoy growled as it deepened. He steered them toward the bed as they both started shucking their clothes off.

* * *

Later that night, Leonard woke up to a shout and a thump. Sam was struggling with someone in the dark. He started chanting an exorcism at the same moment as the doctor tumbled off of the bed to avoid a knife slice. McCoy shouted, "Lights!" just in time to see black smoke issue out of their attacker's mouth and disappear into an air vent.

He gasped in shock as he recognised the body on the floor in front of them, "Chekov!"


End file.
